


Rivales

by Mireyan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En una cancha, a cuarenta grados a la sombra, Kise brillaba más que el sol del mediodía y Kuroko era incapaz de mirarlo sin abrasarse por dentro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivales

Cuando Kuroko veía a Kagami y a Aomine se moría de envidia. El uno al otro se reconocían como rivales, trabajaban por superarse. Aomine era la meta de Kagami, y a Kuroko le gustaría por una vez en la vida probar lo que era eso, saber lo que se siente cuando eres el referente de una persona.

Pero su rival estaba tan lejos de él que resultaba hasta ridículo. En una cancha, a cuarenta grados a la sombra, Kise brillaba más que el sol del mediodía y Kuroko era incapaz de mirarlo sin abrasarse por dentro. Dolía ser consciente del enorme camino que los separaba. De que por mucho que él se esforzase y creciese, de que por mucho que corriese, Kise siempre iba a estar kilómetros por delante de él. Sentía que aunque Kise estuviera allí, delante de él, hablándole y deslumbrándole con una sonrisa de mil kilates, en realidad no le estaba viendo. No como él quería. A Kuroko le gustaría que Kise se obsesionara con él igual que con Aomine, que le retase, que se obsesionara con ganarle, que pasara noches sin dormir pensando en cómo pararle.

Quería que lo viese igual que como lo veía él.

 

— ¿Te ocurre algo, Kurokocchi?

 Kise se sentó a su lado después del uno contra uno más desigual de la historia. Se secó la cara con una tolla. Sudaba por el calor, no porque un partido contra Kuroko supusiese ningún reto para él.

 

— No me pasa nada. Solo estoy cansado.

 

Kise lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos y luego puso cara de perro apaleado. Kuroko sabía lo que estaba pensando. Sabía que pensaba que no confiaba en él, y no le gustaba tratarle así, pero no se sentía tan valiente como para confesarle la verdad.

 

— Sabes que puedes confiar en mí si tienes algún problema. Me gustaría que me contaras lo que te pasa.

 

Seguro que le gustaría. A Kise le encantaría oir que era la meta de Kuroko, que trabajaba duro por intentar ser una mínima parte de lo que era él. Pero dolía mucho admitirlo, porque era como admitir en voz alta que nunca sería un rival para él, y que lo sabía.

 

— La interhigh está a la vuelta de la esquina. Espero que volvamos a enfrentarnos - fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir en el momento. Kise parecía desilusionado, pero aun así le sonrió.

 

— Sí, eso espero. Me muero de ganas.

 

Al menos eso era verdad. Aunque fuese más por Kagami que por él, sabía que no había nada que motivase más a Kise que un partido contra el Seirin y que estaba deseando que llegase el momento. Casi, casi tanto como lo deseaba Kuroko. Tenía otra oportunidad

 

“¿Me verás entonces como a un rival?”

* * *

 

Kurokocchi era todo determinación y orgullo bajo capas de suavidad y amabilidad. Era una persona de ideales fijos que se mantenía siempre fiel a ellos. Para Kise, que estaba acostumbrado a esconder su verdadero yo y a darle a la gente lo que ellos querían ver, tanta sinceridad resultaba abrumadora. Lo había admirado desde la primera vez que lo vio. Igual que Aomine era su referente en el baloncesto, Kurokocchi era su referente personal. Era un poco su brújula moral. Kise no solo era observador dentro de la cancha sino también fuera de ella, y Kurokocchi era una persona fascinante a la que estudiar y de la que aprender.

 

Kurokocchi podía resultar inexpresivo a ojos de alguien que lo viese por primera vez, pero llevaba siempre el alma por fuera y era incapaz de engañar a nadie. Ese día tenía la mirada triste y vacía y a Kise le partía el alma que no confiase en él lo suficiente como para decirle la verdad. Como si todos sus esfuerzos no fueran suficiente.

 

— ¿Te ocurre algo, Kurokocchi? — se sentó a su lado secándose el sudor con una toalla. Kuroko mejoraba a pasos agigantados y a veces ni él mismo parecía ser consciente.

 

— No me pasa nada. Solo estoy cansado.

 

Kuroko le daba vueltas al tapón de su refresco sin llegar a abrirlo y Kise sintió deseos de cogerle las manos y estrecharlas entre las suyas para que dejara de hacer eso.

 

— Sabes que puedes confiar en mí si tienes algún problema. Me gustaría que me contaras lo que te pasa.

 

Kise quería que Kuroko viese lo mucho que se estaba esforzando. Alguien para quien la bondad era algo natural quizás no podría valorarlo, pero Kise trabajaba día a día para intentar crecer como persona, para ser alguien de quién Kuroko se pudiera sentir orgulloso. Alguien en quien él pudiera confiar.

Quería gritarle “Mírame, mírame. Me estoy esforzando por ti”.

 

Kuroko dejó de jugar con el tapón y le dio un último trago a lo que quedaba de su botella.

 

— La interhigh está a la vuelta de la esquina. Espero que volvamos a enfrentarnos.

 

Las palabras de Kuroko eran tan frías como falsas, pero aun así Kise se conformó con ellas. Tanto que creía que había madurado y seguía siendo un cobarde. Intentó sonreír.

 

— Sí, eso espero. Me muero de ganas.

 

“¿Serás capaz de ver entonces lo mucho que he cambiado?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me he mudado y llevo desde la Nijiaka week sin escribir nada que no sea trabajo y vaya si se ha notado. La rivalidad de Kise y Kuroko siempre me ha parecido fascinante pero esto no tiene sentido. No sé muy bien por qué subo esto, porque no he sabido plasmar lo que yo quería y además parece que estoy fingiendo que sé escribir cuando no sé ni usar las palabras correctamente.  
> Que es la verdad, por otro lado.


End file.
